1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer and a waste liquid container, an attachment, and a waste liquid collection unit applied to the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, there is an ink jet printer that performs printing by ejecting ink from nozzles formed in a liquid ejecting head. In order to prevent or resolve clogging of the nozzles in such a printer, the ink is discharged as a waste liquid from the nozzles and the discharged waste liquid is contained in a waste liquid container detachably mounted on a mounting mechanism in some cases. A waste liquid container includes a container member that can contain the waste liquid, a circuit substrate that stores various kinds of information regarding a capacity or the like of the waste liquid, a connection terminal of the circuit substrate, and a guide portion that positions an apparatus-side connection terminal at the time of the mounting on the mounting mechanism (for example, see JP-A-2013-216010).
The waste liquid container includes a waste liquid introduction portion which is opened upward. When the waste liquid container is mounted on the mounting mechanism, the waste liquid flowing down from the vertically upper side of the waste liquid container is introduced into the container member via the waste liquid introduction portion. When the waste liquid is introduced via the waste liquid introduction portion opened toward a lateral side, it is possible to obtain the advantage that the height of the waste liquid container can be reduced, compared to the case in which the waste liquid is introduce from the waste liquid introduction portion opened upward.
When a discharge portion of the mounting mechanism is connected to the waste liquid introduction portion with the mounting of the waste liquid container on the mounting mechanism, it is possible to simplify an operation of mounting the waste liquid container on the mounting mechanism. However, in order to connect the discharge portion to the waste liquid introduction portion with the mounting of the waste liquid container, there is a problem that the waste liquid container has to be mounted while the connection terminal of the circuit substrate is positioned to the connection terminal of the apparatus side and the waste liquid introduction portion is also matched with the discharge portion.
This problem is not limited to only the waste liquid container detachably mounted on the printer, but is nearly common to waste liquid containers detachably mounted on mounting units.